


It Started on A Sunday

by Angel_Lily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU with reference to the show, M/M, WIP, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lily/pseuds/Angel_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on a Sunday when it started. Sundays were supposed to be spent lazying about, trying to get your head in the right mood for school the next morning. Sundays were supposed to be spent playing mindless video games with Scott and skype-ing about any random thing that comes to mind. But this particular Sunday was not like those previous Sundays. Scott was off with Allison on Sundays now and he couldn't even turn to anyone else to keep his days occupied which was a total downer. </p>
<p>Just what will this Sunday bring for one Stiles Stilinski?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started on A Sunday

Chapter One  
It Started on A Sunday

It was on a Sunday when it started. Sundays were supposed to be spent lazying about, trying to get your head in the right mood for school the next morning. Sundays were supposed to be spent playing mindless video games with Scott and skype-ing about any random thing that comes to mind. But this particular Sunday was not like those previous Sundays. Scott was off with Allison on Sundays now and he couldn't even turn to anyone else to keep his days occupied which was a total downer. 

It wasn't like he was the town loser. Don't get him wrong, he was likable enough and he was pretty much acquainted with half the student body, but he could never really call them close friends except for a few people who were all currently unavailable. So what's a guy to do when everything else seemed less than interesting at the moment. Honestly he didn't know, but for some reason he found himself speeding down the open roads at twelve o'clock in the afternoon because he could. Hollering and whooping like the village idiot, he found himself clear out of Beacon Hills and nearing the woods. 

If you asked him, he wouldn't be able to tell you why he wanted to go anywhere near the old burned Hale house, but here he was standing in front of the burned porch snooping like some kind of idiot.

"This is private property, you're not allowed to be here."

Stiles whirled around to find this ruggedly handsome guy standing with a mild scowl directed right at him. He was having a hard time trying to find his voice. The guy was intimidatingly attractive. The stubble, the leather jacket, and even that scowl looked perfect on him.

"Didn't you hear me?

Stiles was taken out of his stupor the moment the beautiful stranger talked again. But like in any Stiles fashion, meaning something along the lines of foot in mouth disease, he failed to filter out the things he uttered.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to trespass. It's just that I was sort of around and felt like snooping and now here I am talking to this ridiculously good looking guy and acting like an idio---"

Stiles caught himself but it was too late. The guy went from scowling to amused with one perfectly raised sculpted eyebrow.

"Kid. Go home."

The stranger walked past Stiles and into the house without a second look. Not that it did much for privacy. The whole roof was missing. Window panes were broken, the door didn't lock at all and the inside wasn't in any better shape.

"Wait!" Stiles hurried on in after the guy, more than mildly intrigued. 

"What do you want? Didn't I just tell you to go home?" 

"Yeah but see i really have problems with people just telling me what to do." 

Stiles noticed the stranger picking up the debris here and there so without thinking he started doing the same.

"Go home," the guy said gruffly, more annoyed than anything but he wasn't stopping the other from cleaning up if he hadn't noticed he was doing it by now.

"Is that all you can say? You're starting to sound like a reference to that ET movie 'ET go home' but I really don't know your name or what to call you so if you tell me your name I might be willing to rush on outta here. Stiles is my name by the way just to start." 

It didn't look like Stiles was going to stop talking as his words spilled out like word vomit.

"Derek! My name is Derek! Just for the love of god stop talking and go home."

Stiles smiled in silent victory. Honestly he didn't know whether to be offended that the guy only introduced himself because he was annoyed by him, but he was giddy at the prospect of meeting this beautiful creature.

"Derek. Nice name. It suits you, I guess your parents picked right when they gave you the name."

"My parents died in a fire in this house." 

There was no malice in the tone, but Stiles felt infinitely horrible to have brought up such a touching subject. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. But since I think I've stepped on a big conversational land mine. I'm gonna head on out."

He was a coward and he knew it. He ran right out of there without looking back and got into his jeep. His heart felt like bursting from his chest any moment now. It was a shame really. He wanted to get to know the guy. Okay so he was crushing but he really did want to get to know the guy, but his mouth ran before he could think about it so that probably won't happen anytime soon. 

Arriving home, he crashed into his bed even though it was still pretty much the middle of the day. He felt exhausted, but it was more an emotional exhaustion than physical exhaustion. The next thing he knew sleep was taking him over and he was less than enthused at how willing he was to be claimed.

~

"Stiles!"

Stiles jerked wide awake when the sound of his father's voice permeated the room. He grumbled something about mean fathers that ruins a good sleep, but sluggishly went to answer anyway.

"Dad?" he called out.

"Yeah down here." Sheriff Stilinski was amused seeing his son so sluggish in the mornings especially when the default setting on one Stiles Stilinski was hyperactive. "You need to get ready or you'll be late."

"What time is it?" A yawn followed soon after. 

"It's already 6:30 so I'd get a move on if I were you, I'm heading to the station." If Stiles wasn't awake before, he was now. Thirty minutes was not enough time to get ready and be on time to school. He hated coming in late especially since he had Mr. Harris first period. So coming in even a minute late means instant detention. He groaned in dismay, but started the day off nevertheless, completely missing the slight chuckle his dad let out as he walked out the door. 

The day officially started bad. As predicted, he walked into Mr. Harris' class late and he got the evil eye before getting a lunch detention to which he protested to and instead got it upgraded to a longer after school detention. Resigning to his fate, he tried to let the day pass him by. 

With his mood darkened by his jerk of a teacher, he didn't really feel like applying himself to his subjects which meant that Scott will just have to deal with having no notes for the day. Instead he tried to imagine what a better conversation with Derek might have been. It, however, amused him that any and all conversations he had with Derek in his head came out the same exact way. He caught himself grinning like an idiot so he schooled his expression. He was supposed to be pissed off about Mr. Harris putting him on after school detention, but the thought of Derek was intoxicating. Stiles sighed in defeat. Maybe he'll visit the burned house again to see if he can bother the guy. Not that he was enthused about another meeting with the guy. It's not like he was crushing on the guy. Nope. 

Okay so maybe he was still a little bit more than crushing on said guy, but it's not like he'll actively pursue it. Let's face it, he had more than enough face time with him and the dude didn't bother to hit on him at all which had him asking if he was even attractive to gay guys. Or just guys, heck, is he even attractive at all. God knows, no one has blatantly tried to put the moves on him.

All this thinking was just getting him nowhere so when the bell rang signaling the end of the day, he resigned to his fate and went to see Mr. Harris.

"Hey Stiles!" Stiles whirled around as he heard the familiar voice of his so-called best friend.

"Yo!" Stiles could only muster up a slightly eager 'yo' because if he really thought about it, he was still slightly miffed that Scott had traded in their Sunday bro hangouts for Sunday Allison hangouts. He probably should take note that girls did come with a certain territory, but that shouldn't intrude in the mutual pursuit of online gaming happiness. 

"Aww, are you still mad cause we don't do the usual Sundays anymore?" Now that wasn't fair. Scott was using his puppy dog eyes and looking like a hurt puppy. It just wasn't fair. How could his first love (whom he had confessed to and been turned down) be totally unfair in using his weakness against him. Yes, they'd made up, and yes Stiles was now over his little puppy love over Scott but that didn't mean he wasn't susceptible to those cute dopey puppy like eyes. 

"Argh! Alright fine! I can't stay mad at you for reasons we are not repeating out loud." Sometimes it exhausted Stiles to be around Scott. He could almost always remember the time he was so terribly confused by his sexuality when he found Scott all the more attractive and alluring in middle school. So like any scared, confused teenager he tried to draw away from Scott which led to the other trying to get to the bottom of the change by getting closer. So when Stiles gave in and confessed, Scott was dumbfounded. But bless his soul for he didn't pull away and instead took it like a champ and explained to Stiles that although he was fine with Stiles' choice in partners, he wasn't a viable one. Needless to say, amends had to be made and they had to patch the tattered remains of their friendship which grew stronger as they transitioned into high school.

"Wait, let me ask you a question though?" started Stiles, "Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?" Scott didn't dignify that with an answer so he walked away grumbling that he'll just see him at lacrosse practice later. "You didn't answer my question!" shouted Stiles as Scott walked away shaking his head as the bell rang.

Class seemed to have ended just as fast as it had started and detention with Mr. Harris hadn't even been that bad. All he did was stare at Mr. Harris's face and the man just ignored him for the hour that passed and sent him on his way but not without the familiar scowl on his face. Stiles felt like being a child and sticking his tongue out, but thought better of it and just walked away. 

Lacrosse practice was practically over by the time he got out, so Stiles decided to just ditch it completely and maybe visit his mom. Scott probably wouldn't notice his absence since he didn't show up for practice so now is the best time. Besides he needed some time alone. 

Driving was somehow nerve wracking. He didn't know what to tell his mom. He hasn't visited in quite a while and the thought that his mom might be just a tad bit upset crossed his mind. So he stopped to buy flowers on the way up. It wasn't a long drive, but it felt three times longer. As he got there, he tried to compose himself before walking up to his mom's tombstone.

"Hi mom!" His smile was there but it didn't have that usual spark in them. "I thought I'd come by to visit you today. I know, it's been quite a while since I last stopped by and it's also been a long time since I came with dad but I promise we're okay." He maneuvered to lay the bouquet of flowers in front of the alter and moved to make himself comfortable. 

This was Stiles' version of alone time/therapy/getting away from the world. He was comfortable sitting of the grass as he leaned his back against the cold tombstone. He talked as if his mom could really hear him. As if to fill her in on all the things she had missed while she was gone. He talked about anything and everything from school to lacrosse. Like how he really despised Mr. Harris, but somewhat admired the man for always being in control to how practice can be such a pain. He loved to play but being on the bench for pretty much most seasons made him doubtful of his own ability. 

"It's funny though," Stiles stopped only to snicker before continuing, "coach Finstock is the most amusing person I think Iv'e ever met. He usually gives us the Independence Day movie speech before we hit the field for each game. Oh you know, the 'we will not go quietly into the night, tonight we celebrate our Independence Day' part of the speech. He even does it so well, you can kind of convince yourself it's the real thing." Stiles chuckles as he recalls the multiple times he's heard the man say it. 

After a while, Stiles just started to stare up at the skies watching as parts of it glowed like embers and some parts were darkening. He thought of leaving and heading home but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to move. Next thing he knew, tears were pouring down from his eyes. 

"I miss you mom," Stiles choked out. "Sometimes I wonder how things would turn out if you were still alive." 

Hugging his knees closer to himself, Stiles wanted to imagine his mom being there for him physically, patting his head and softly telling him everything will be alright. In his moment of vulnerability, he failed to notice he had an audience until they spoke up.

"Are you alright?"

Stiles looked up, startled since he wasn't expecting company, only to notice the familiar form of Derek.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just being silly I guess," said Stiles as he wiped the tears away. He couldn't help himself as some stray tear still found its way down his cheek.

"Didn't think I'd meet you again. Here of all places." Derek looked around then back at Stiles as if to prove his point. "I would have thought you'd be trespassing someone else's house by now." Derek tried to put out a joke but seemed to fail when Stiles didn't even break out into a smile.

"Your jokes are lame by the way, but yeah I didn't expect to see you here either." Stiles looked behind Derek and noticed that more than a fair share of tombstones near them held the Hale name. "I'm sorry for your loss. Must have been hard losing your family like that."

"Yeah, thanks, it sucks and I miss them everyday but I have to move on." Derek said a matter of factly.

"Was it during the fire that they died?" Stiles asked throwing caution to the wind just in case Derek wasn't willing to talk about it.

"Yeah, the insurance company said there was faulty wiring in the house during their investigation so when it happened in the middle of the night most had already inhaled too much of the smoke to make it out alive." It was painful to talk about it, but for some reason it felt right to talk about it with Stiles.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It sucks. The only reason I'm even alive was because my sister and I were in New York at the time it happened for her college orientation and I was tagging along so she wasn't by herself."

"So your sister, is she here too?"

"Nah, she stayed in New York after we buried our parents and family. She wanted to get away from everything." Looking dejected, Derek moved to sit next to Stiles finding comfort in the other. "What about you, what's your story?"

"My mom died of cancer when I was younger." Stiles was starting to feel that tightening of his chest again and it perturbed him. "I really thought she was gonna get better, but I was just a child. I didn't know any better." Shuffling his knees closer to his body. Stiles felt more like a child now than ever. He couldn't help it that any topic regarding his mom made him feel edgier and uncomfortable. WIthout meaning to, he found himself leaning closer to Derek. As if sensing the troubled mind, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. 

It was then that the younger man broke down into silent tears once again. They stayed that way for a while. Stiles curled up into himself while Derek held him tight. As the skies darkened, the pair decided that it was time to go. 

"Sorry for that. I'm being a baby." 

"It's no problem. I don't mind."

"Well I guess I'm gonna get going. Bye mom, I'll come visit again." Stiles meant it, he did want to go but he lingered without thinking and looked up to the skies as if looking for confirmation. "It's getting dark."

It wasn't as if the silence was oppressing. In fact, it felt like there were unsaid words between them. Derek and Stiles neither moved nor budged. And as if some spell was casted the silence was broken.

"Alright this is so uncool, but I'd really like to see you again." Derek was looking right at Stiles as he said it. Stiles was taken aback for a moment. His face unreadable, but as the words sank in he let a small smile play upon his face. 

"I'd like that too." Stiles was more than giddy but he had to play it cool. It was hard though, it wasn't as if he was used to getting asked out, but then a thought occurred in his head. "Wait, are you asking me out like a date-date or is this a buddies thing and I'm totally reading too much into it?"

"Like a date-date." Derek's face told no lie but it wasn't as if Stiles knew to read people enough to tell. "I really want to try getting to know you more."

It was then that Stiles broke out into small fits of laughter that made Derek frown.

"Sorry!" Stiles tried to stop but somehow it was harder than he realized. "I'm soooo not used to getting asked out. Actually, 'not used to' is an understatement coz you're the first one. Like ever."

"Give me your phone." Stiles handed his phone over and Derek placed his number in it. Then Derek called his phone using Stiles' and hung up after the first ring saving the new contact instead. "There, text me sometime." With that Derek started to walk away.

Stiles almost sprinted back to his car- no not sprinted. Sprinting made it seem like he was fleeing. He walked, albeit a little faster than what you'd consider normal strides. As soon as he got to his car, he let his mind quiet down to mere murmurs. A feat harder than expected due to his ADHD, but he's gotten better at it thanks to years of practice... and his daily meds.

~

As soon as he got home, he was greeted by the exhausted smile of his father. 

"How was your day son?" asked his dad from his usual work desk as he walked in.

"I visited mom today," said Stiles not offering any other explanation. John looked up from reading his papers and stopped everything.

"What's wrong? Wanna tell me about it?" John held his gaze at his son who was now slightly fidgeting.

"I- uh, I'm fine. i just wanted to talk to mom, I guess." He sometimes hated that his dad knew him so well. He wasn't fine. He was debating whether to tell his dad about his supposed date, but was reluctant. Being the sheriff's kid was sometimes a blessing since people tend to not mess with you, but it comes with their own cons as people tend to not want to date the sheriff's kid with fear of incarceration. "Okay so I'm not fine. I have a date." John raised his brow, but let his son talk.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who's the lucky gal? Or was it guy now?"

"Dad!" Stiles could slightly feel himself getting warmer and warmer, embarrassment taking him over. "I regret telling you I like guys too."

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" John had a smirk on his face as his son reddened. 

"Ugh. Fine. Alright! It's a guy named Derek and if he does come by sometime this week I don't want you to hassle him, got it?" Stiles stormed off after that immediate outburst. He couldn't see himself, but he had a feeling his face was red by now. It was one thing to tell your dad that you think you might be gay or at least bisexual, and quite another to be telling him you might have some prospect in the near future. 

'Hey you still up?' Texted Stiles to Derek as he got up to his room. 

'It's still only 7o'clock. Too early to sleep' Stiles looked over and noticed that it was indeed earlier than his body suspected. He was more exhausted than usual. 

'I'm trying to be cool about it, but you make me nervous.'

'Nervous?'

'Lol nevermind. I just keep imagining that I say all the wrong things is all.' Stiles chuckled to himself. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to saying anything and everything that came to mind, but with Derek it came slightly harder. Like he really had to think about it. It might be different if they were in front of each other. Since that was obviously not the case, he was left in his internal struggle to try and communicate via text.

They went back and forth like that through the night. Sometimes Stiles would try and respond, think better of it, delete the content and start all over again. He was terribly cautious about the way he tried to reply to Derek. It was ultimately harder to try and flirt through messages, but couple that with his lack of experience and innate ability to be the flirtatious type and it was turning into even more of a challenge.

'I think you're bad for my sanity.' Stiles typed into one of the messages he sent Derek.

'Why?' 

'You're like a wolf in a fairy tale knocking down my walls. How am I supposed to act when you've knocked them down' Stiles was serious. They haven't even known each other for more than a day and he already feels so comfortable with Derek. Of course, with the grouchy way the guy acted when they first met told him he and Derek had a long ways to go if that were the way this relationship was headed.

'Would that make you the pigs in this story?' Stiles chuckled at Derek's reply. Who knew mr. grouchy had a sense of humor. Wasn't it just moments ago that he chastised Derek for having none.

'I prefer the Little red riding hood story then.' Stiles replied.

'No walls broken there, but the wolf does trick little red in that story.'

'Hmm... you're totally ruining the metaphor here.'

'You're making dumb comments again.' Derek was teasing and Stiles couldn't exactly tell. He knew first hand how quickly Derek's mood can sour, if their first meeting was an indication.

'You're such a sour wolf. I think I'm making that you're nick name on my contacts.'

'Don't you dare.' Derek even sent him an angry looking emoticon right after it as if to reinforce his dislike.

'Totally keeping it. Like a pet name.' Stiles was grinning.

'Fine, but I get to make you one too.'

'Alright, bring it.' Derek and Stiles went on like that. Back and forth for things Derek would call Stiles. Nothing seemed to fit him right. Finally Derek settled for calling him 'little red'. When Stiles asked why Derek said it only made sense since he's apparently the sour wolf.

They had settled into a groove, it would almost seem that their playful texts had been a routine from a long time ago as they texted back and forth smoothly. 

At one point Derek actually pointed out that Stiles trying to flirt via texting was more awkward than trying to make sarcasm come through properly over the phone. This earned him a childish 'hmmph!' followed by the emoticon of an angry face to which Derek merely replied with an 'LOL'.

It was around midnight that Stiles decided to turn in and sent a clipped goodnight text to Derek. Not that he was expecting a reply, but he did stay up for the next 5 grueling minutes until he received the expected text. With a small smile, Stiles let sleep claim him thinking of a certain someone. He only hoped Derek was thinking of him too

~

"Dude, where were you yesterday?" asked Scott as they met at the lockers. "I tried looking for you after practice since you ditched, but you weren't even home."

"I actually went to visit mom." Just like that, Scott gave him this faraway look only reserved for when he feels bad about something. "Nothing like that. I just went to talk to her." It was grating that Scott knew him so well too. Maybe he was being sensitive, but the feeling of being pitied didn't sit well with him. 

"If you say so. I'm not gonna pry but if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Stiles put on his best smile and slung one arm around Scott's shoulder. 

"That's why you're my best buddy. Now let's get to class, I'm not having a repeat detention with Mr. Harris. He creeps me out." The duo made a face to convey they had a mutual understanding and bounded onto their first class of the day which so happened to be physics with Mr. Harris.

When lunch time rolled by, Scott and Stiles were in deep discussion about the reasons why Scott should watch Star Wars when Lydia came bounding down to their table followed by a reluctant Jackson. Allison was also walking into the lunch room by the time Lydia and Jackson took their spot across the duo.

"So here's the thing, I feel like bowling tonight. I'm gonna need all of us to go." It wasn't a request and they all knew it. Sometimes it was frustrating that Lydia had to get what she wanted, but they haven't all hung out away from school grounds in a while so they all agreed. 

"Missing me already Lydia? I told you I'd be better than your muscle head of a boyfriend." Stiles was teasing and they all knew it, but Jackson doesn't like it never the less. He lets out a low growling sound that made Stiles grin wider. 

"Tone it down, it's not like he's even into girls anymore. Ugh!" Lydia wasn't as annoyed as she let on. Secretly she liked possessive Jackson.

"Keep talking Stilinski, I'll make sure to steal away your first boyfriend just for fun." Jackson was teasing back so it was a good sign. 

"Why do you think they'd even like a muscle bound jock head like you?" asked Stiles.

"FYI... I'm everyone's type." Jackson wasn't just full of himself. He knew he looked good. He had that all-american good looks most magazines look for. And it didn't hurt that his body looked completely sculpted. Any passerby might just take more than one look at him.

"Except me." It was Danny's turn to counter as he walked up to the group holding his lunch tray. Danny and Jackson have been best friends so long that Danny says Jackson's charms and allure doesn't work on him. Stiles would want to argue that point, but the fact that Danny was as good looking as Jackson might help explain. It would be a total lie if Stiles said that he never once thought of Danny in the more than friends category. "So are we still on for that bowling night tonight?" Jackson nodded and they bumped fists. 

"Yep. Totally bros." Stiles made an insinuation and wiggled his eyebrows between the two.

"Whatever Stilinski. You're one to talk." All Jackson had to do was look at Scott and he knew exactly what the other one was talking about. Lydia could barely suppress her laughter alongside Danny as Stiles turned almost beet red.

"Watch it Stiles, I might just end up being the jealous type." Allison egged the conversation on which left Stiles speechless with his mouth hanging wide open. 

"I don't know, Stiles does have good points. Like loyalty, he'd never cheat on me that's for sure." Scott was joining the fray and it was all it took for Danny to laugh out loud alongside Scott's snickers and Jackson's triumphant smile. Not even Allison and Lydia were immune to the chuckles that were let loose. 

"You're all horrible!" Stiles was pouting which earned him more laughter. He felt at ease now. It wasn't always like that though. They had avoided that subject for the longest time. Especially when Allison and Scott first started dating, things always got way too awkward whenever even the subject of Stiles and Scott's friendship came up. At least now they can laugh about it.

Stiles was taken out of his self imposed silence against the group when his phone beeped. He had received a message from Derek.

'Would you like to go out tonight?'

Stiles was now in a bind. As much as he wanted to go out with Derek and explore that possibility, he had already made plans.

"Woah! Stiles has a date tonight!" It was Danny who broke the laugh trip and everyone became interested. It wasn't a normal occurrence that Stiles and date were in the same sentence without the words does not have in the middle or some variation of it. Stiles looked like a deer caught in the headlights as his friends looked at him expectedly. 

He hadn't noticed Danny snooping behind him as he stared at the screen of his phone trying to find a way to reply. As it turns out, Danny caught on quick and right now, Stiles hated that side of Danny.

"Who's sour wolf?" asked Danny, still completely invested in the way this conversation was headed.

"Maybe you should bring him tonight." Lydia had that little twinkle in her eye and Allison looked at him expecting an answer. 

"This is dumb, Danny hand me the phone." Danny snatched the phone from Stiles and tossed it to Jackson who caught it effortlessly.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Stiles looked on in horror as Jackson started typing into his phone. Danny held him down by the shoulders, effectively glueing him to his seat. When Jackson was done, he handed the phone back to Stiles who snatched it back swiftly. Scott leaned towards him as Danny did the same as Stiles looked at what Jackson replied.

'Headed to the bowling alley Q's tonight, meet me there at 8.' Stiles looked at him phone incredulously as if it was the one that betrayed him. 

"Hey! I guess we get to meet mystery man tonight then!" Scott was still cheering when the beep of the phone had him looking for the reply.

'Sure little red, meet you there.'

"Little red?" It was Danny who asked. Stiles could feel his breath hitch and he felt so warm.

"Did I ever mention I hate you guys?" Stiles resigned to his fate tonight. It would look too suspicious if he told Derek now that it was a mistake. Almost as if he was playing games, but had he told the truth it would still be a little awkward so he did damage control instead.

'Is it okay with you that my friends are also coming with? They really want to bowl.'

'Sure that's fine.' Stiles sighed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now this is depressing, I'll be like the third wheel." Danny sat back down and looked at his contacts. He eyed Ethan's number and sent him a quick text to go bowling tonight and got a quick sure. "Never mind! Problem solved."

Lydia shook her head and they heard the bell ring, "Great. Don't be late loverboy~" Lydia and Jackson were already walking away before Stiles could stop thinking that he and Derek were going out tonight. It would have been an actual date had his friends not interfered. He finally got up and walked to his next class.

~

Bowling night couldn't have gotten there faster if Stiles had tried. He meant to drive to the alley himself but Derek insisted that he pick him up. He caved and agreed. Then he was trying to build up the courage to tell his father that his date would be by to pick him up. And as soon as those words came out of his mouth, his dad said he'd like to meet the young man. Stiles wanted to say no since his dad was using his sheriff tone rather than the father tone.

When Derek got there, Stiles immediately apologized before his dad pulled Derek in and gave him the third degree. It would've been a comical sight to see had Stiles not been the center of the discussion. 

Of course his father went into deep detail on how incarceration can happen to certain people that knowingly dates underage teens. Stiles could feel his embarrassment creep up as his face heated up. Derek took it like a champ and agreed and disagreed when prompted. By the time they got out of there, his dad was satisfied and Stiles was horrified.

"I can't believe that just happened," Stiles said incredulously as they headed to the bowling alley for the meet up.

"He's your dad, it's to be expected." Derek seemed so used to it, which unnerved Stiles a bit. He just couldn't really get a handle on Derek sometimes. Stiles chalked it up to barely knowing the guy. "You've got something on your mind," said Derek when he glanced at Stiles. 

"It's nothing." Stiles let out a small sigh as he looked out the window. 

"You just sighed," said Derek as he lightly chuckled.

"Okay so I'm slightly intimidated. You asked me out to get to know you better and you handled my dad's tyranny like a champ and I somehow feel like I'm just another number." Stiles couldn't look at Derek as he confessed. Something about this guy makes him want to be honest. 

Stiles was taken out of his thoughts as the car stopped and Derek took his hands and held it to his chest on top of his beating heart. 

"Do you feel that?" asked Derek. Stiles nodded dumbly, still refusing to look at him. "I was too nervous so I tried to play it cool, but I wasn't just playing when I asked to get to know you better. You intrigue me, something I can't explain myself." Stiles was still refusing to meet his eyes as both their heart raced. "Will you look at me now?"

Stiles turned to Derek and he couldn't help out as a grin appeared on his face. He was relieved. He was feeling stupid for over thinking it, but he was new to this.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled.

"I guess I should try explaining myself more since you're new to all this." Derek hit the exact nerve Stiles was trying to ignore. Yes, he was new to the dating scene, but there was more to it. It was like he was so drawn into Derek that he becomes more sensitive. Stiles didn't want to admit that it really was the fact he wanted to open up to Derek that scared him the most.

"I'm sorry too, I guess in my head there's the perfect setting and I'm just not used to this." Derek finally dropped Stiles' hand from his grip but leaned in close and Stiles couldn't help himself as he leaned in closer. When their lips touched, it sparked. Literally. Like if you'd been dragging your socketed feet on a carpeted floor and touching someone. 

"That's a first." It was Derek who broke the silence, and Stiles chuckled.

"When people said they felt sparks I didn't think they meant literally."

"I guess I'm just that hot," Derek grinned and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. "Let's go, we're here." It only now occurred to Stiles that the reason they had stopped in the first place was because they had arrived in their destination. it just so happened that the timing was perfect. He was so caught up in his head that the rest of the world was forgotten.

"The two of you are late!" It was Lydia who scolded them with a stern voice laced with amusement. 

"Don't blame them, I saw them making out in the parking lot." It was Danny who teased first. Stiles gawked and glared at the two. Scott swooped in to save the day as he introduced himself to Derek. This started a series of introduction, and before they all knew it they were at two adjacent lanes doing a team battle royale. 

Lydia, Allison, Danny, and Stiles were against Jackson, Scott, Ethan, and Danny. Lydia figured that since their dates were the jockey type they need to prove it against them. So Stiles and Danny agreed to be in Lydia's team since their dates were completely against in joining the estrogen squad or so they said.

Lydia took it as a criminal offense so she pretty much told them that there would be dire consequences if they lost to the testosterone squad. Danny took it to heart, and Allison was all aboard having been insulted by her boyfriend's agreement with the rest of the testosterone squad.

And that was how the rivalry started. Jackson obviously brought his A game and who knew Lydia was also a genius at bowling. If she managed to miss a strike on the first roll, she'd rectify it with a spare. Clearly she was in it to win. Allison wasn't bad either, not as good as Lydia but she was scads better than Scott. Scott was just all sorts of awful. If the ball didn't gutter, it at least get a couple pins. At one point Lydia found Allison fraternizing with the enemy (because Scott was feeling completely useless at bowling) which earned her a scolding.

Danny and Ethan seemed to be at par with each other, whatever the other would get the other would match or try to do better. When Derek got up to bowl, he was flawless. Focused. Almost like Lydia in bowling skills, Derek was able to get his fair share of strikes. Stiles, on the other hand, was all luck and little skills. Just when you think the ball would go into the gutter, it would make a curving path and hit the pins instead. 

The game raged on. After the first set, it seemed that the total score between the two teams tied so they went for another game. At this point the animosity was gone and everyone settled into a groove. The teasing got worse as each taunted the other into losing focus. Stiles was lost in the moment that when Derek sat back down next to him after his set, he hadn't even noticed. 

"You'r not bad at all," whispered Derek into Stiles ear. The ghostly wisps of breath that caressed his ear took Stiles by surprised. He was ticklish there and now Derek knew it. As if winning by default, Derek flashed a wide grin that earned him a snarl from Stiles. 

"So how'd you kiddies meet?" asked Lydia as she saw the two getting chummy. "What? I'm entitled to know." 

"Umm, would it sound bad that I trespassed in his property as a first meeting?" asked Stiles sheepishly. Derek just shrugged as if it was normal occurrence. 

"Who asked who out?" This time it was Danny who joined the conversation.

"I did. I couldn't resist a crying Stiles." The smirk on Derek got wider as the red crept up Stiles face, including his eyes.

"As the honorary first love, I think I should be in this conversation then." Scott plopped down on the seat next to Stiles intent on listening. Derek's eyebrows rose in response obviously wanting the story behind the insinuation.

"Oh my gawd! We are not having this conversation." Stiles tried to sound stern but the blush left the tone little to be desired. 

"I think Derek would like to hear this story, wouldn't you?" egged Allison on. Derek nodded in response and Ethan whispered something to Derek and high fived the cocky jerk. Stiles was traumatized as Scott and Allison, along with the help of the rest of the group helped in rehashing the past Scott and Stiles middle school love crisis. 

When the night finally ended, Stiles was only too relieved. Not only had his friends talked about the thing they're never supposed to talk about, but they gave Derek an idea of Stiles every quirk. 

"I am never going to live that down." Stiles was mortified as he got into the car with Derek.

"Do you still like him?" This time it was Derek that was serious. 

"Scott? No, he's more like a brother to me now so that would be weird." It was the truth. And when Derek let out a breath of relief, it finally dawned on Stiles that maybe he wasn't the only one insecure about their relationship. 

"My friends really seemed to like you though," said Stiles. The stoic guy just smiled and took Stiles hand into his own. "Aren't you going to need both hands to drive?"

"Nope." It was a clipped answer and to prove it Derek used the hand he held Stiles' to shift gears and the other on the wheel. 

"Show off," said Stiles as he tried to fight the butterfly feeling in his stomach. They let the silence speak volumes as the drive wore on. When they finally got to Stiles' house, Derek walked him up to the door and Stiles lingered. Derek moved in a little closer and Stiles met him halfway. Their lips touching in exchange. 

Stiles let his arms wrap around Derek's broad shoulders and Derek let his hands hang about Stiles hips holding him in place. The exchange deepened bordering on softcore porn up until Stiles broke the kiss. 

"I really don't think we should be doing this on the front porch," whispered Stiles as Derek kept trying to press small butterfly kisses on his neck. 

"What exactly are we not supposed to do?" Derek was still fixated on his neck and Stiles felt like putty in Derek's grasp. 

"This?" Rather than being a statement, it came out sounding like a question. Stiles' head was so fogged up in teenage hormones that when he realized that his dad might be home, he had to put a stop to it. Or rather, a change of venue. 

Stiles fumbled with his keys opening the door and led Derek right up to his bedroom. He tried to be silent, but his clumsiness was not to be ignored. When they finally made it upstairs, he had unwittingly banged the front door close and made a whole bunch of noise coming up the stairs and into Stiles' room. It was only his saving grace that either his dad was out like a light or not at home at all. 

"Are you sure about this?" asked Derek when Stiles led him to his bed. 

"No, I'm running on instinct here. i just really want to kiss you again." Without hesitation, Derek climbed on top of Stiles and let his lips ghost over Stiles's teasingly. Stiles almost let out a whining sound but was abruptly captured by Derek's searing lips.

From underneath Derek, Stiles found his hands playing with Derek's soft locks. He wanted more from this man, but couldn't voice it. When Derek ground onto him, he lost all train of thoughts and deepened the kiss, only breaking away long enough to catch much needed air. 

Ever the gentleman, Derek asked again, "how far do you want to take this?"

"I don't know," answered Stiles honestly. Even if he knew that his body was ready for more than just the kissing and mingle of tongues, his mind protested vigorously. 

Because of Stiles' unsure answer, Derek made up his mind not to pursue more than just a hot make-out session. When Stiles was sufficiently at the point of asking Derek to just take him, Derek put a stop to it all. 

Stiles had thought he had done something wrong, but Derek insisted that unless he is entirely sure he wants to go all the way, then he'd wait. Stiles wanted to coo and say the guy was becoming all the more perfect, but he settled on letting his frustration get the better of him. So when Derek moved to leave, Stiles told him that he had to stay the night and cuddle with him or else. 

Not like the threat really meant something, but Derek humored him. He let his body settle behind Stiles and scooped the other to fit into his body perfectly. However, not even he could ignore the fact that he was terribly hard and it was digging into Stiles' back. 

"I can totally feel it." Stiles let out a chuckle as he ground his ass on the clothed hardened flesh. Derek's response was the tighter hold and a soft growl directed at his ears. "Okay. I'll be good."

Derek huffed and settled. He kept thinking how bad it would be for the sheriff to find him in bed with his only son, but to placate Stiles he had to stay. So he figured that he could wake early enough to sneak on outta there before the sheriff knew better. He wouldn't risk incarceration, not after the talk he got early on in the evening.

TO BE CONTINUED~

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta-ed... Thanks for reading you guys! ^^


End file.
